Will You Be My Girlfriend?
by anonymouswriter146
Summary: Brittany and Santana hang out together alone. Just a britana one-shot. Brittany G!P


So here is another one-shot enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own glee. Also sorry for any errors : /

/

Santana and I have been hanging out a lot lately, but when do it's always with other people. This time though -in like ten minutes or so- it's going to be just us two. I can't wait until she gets here; I've been waiting for this for awhile now. There's one thing, though I have this little condition. Well not so little actually, but whatever the thing is I have dick. And Santana knows this, everyone does really. I'm lucky no one give a shit, and accept me. It also doesn't hurt that I'm the star player on the soccer team, and senior class president.

I've accepted the fact that I'm a girl with a dick, and normally when I'm with a girl I'm little nervous. But Santana tells me she doesn't care, that she likes me for me, and not for what's in my pants. She also thinks it's kind of hot, so I'm not worried about her being grossed out by me.

I hear a knock at the door, it's Santana. I stand up from the couch and walk to the door, and open it. Santana looks gorgeous, she's wearing a pair of jean shorts that made her legs look sexy as hell, and a white V-neck t- shirt showing off her perfect breast - in a non sluty way- god Santana was perfect.

"Hey." Santana said with a smirk, noticing my staring.

"Hey," I say with a blush. "You look really hot.. I mean.. you just.. you look nice" I stutter.

Santana giggles. "Thank you, you look hot too Britt." She told me with a wink. "So may I come in or what?" She asks sweetly still smiling at me.

"Oh yeah... sorry." I said moving aside to let her in. She walks and looks around, taking in the houses. Then turns and looks at me smiling, I smile back.

"So" She starts. "What did you want to do?" She asked.

"Well I was thinking we could just hang out, and have a little movie night." I say. "We have a pretty cool set up down stairs; it's like a little theater." I tell her.

"That sounds awesome let do it." She says grinning.

"Great, follow me gorgeous." I say, extending my hand for her take. She takes my hand intertwining our hands. As I turn to led us to the basement, she stays in place and pulls me back. Pulling me close to her so our bodies are press together. With her free hand, she gently brings my head down, and presses her lips to mine. It's short, sweet, and just perfect. She perfect.

When she pulls back I look onto her beautiful brown eyes. She smiles back, but it's a shy smile. "Alright, let's go." She says.

I let out a soft laugh. "You're too damn cute." I tell her then head towards the basement.

/

Santana and I have are cuddled on the couch so far we've watched Love and Basketball. Now were watching Brown Sugar. Everything is good I'm holding Santana, her head resting on my chest. Halfway through the movie I feel Santana move slightly. I continue to watch the movie, but I feel her eyes on me.

"You're staring." I say smiling.

"Can you blame me?" She says flirty way.

"Can't say I can, I mean look at me." I say jokingly

"Well Brittany S. Pierce, aren't you just full of yourself." She says playing along.

"Only sometimes." I tell her.

She sits up, and I miss having her in my arms already. She looks at me shyly again, so I sit up too. "What is it, San? Is everything okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah everything's great." She says reassuringly, but she still won't look at me.

"Then what up, San?" I ask moving closer to her.

"I don't want to watch the movie anymore." Santana said.

"Okay, that's fine." I say "What do you wanna do?" I ask.

Finally she looks at me, then just like earlier she pulls me close, and kisses me. It's longer this time and less gentle. She pulls away, and rests her forehead on mine. "That." she says.

I let out a breathy laugh, and nod. "Okay." I say, and lean in to kiss her again. I trace my tongue along her lower lip and she lets me deepen the kiss. I light push her down to lay back on the couch. Our kissing quickly turns into a heated make out session. My jeans are getting tighter the longer we make out. When Santana pulls me closer to press are hips together we both moan. We grind into each other again and it feels so good.

"Brittany." Santana says.

"Yeah?" I groan, when I feel her press into me again.

"I want you... shit.. I want you to touch me." she moans.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Fuck yes. I'm so wet, and I need you to touch me." She says. She pulls me in for another heated kiss. I bring my hand between us, and unbutton her shorts. When I get my hand inside her panties I feel just how wet she is.

"You're so fucking wet for me." I say as I rub fingers up and down her wet slit.

"Oh Britt that feels so good." She moans when I start to rub her clit. I continue to work her clit, bringing her closer to orgasm. "Britt." She cries out.

"What is it baby?" I ask as I press kisses to her neck.

"Inside." she moans. "I want you inside."

I enter her with two fingers, love how tight she is. She moans my name when as I work my fingers in her tight wet pussy. I love the way react to my touch. I work my fingers faster, and she gets louder.

"Oh fuck yes.. just like that.. don't stop!" she shouts. I she so close to climax, she just needs that extra push. I use my thumb to press against her clit. Santana clenches tightly around my fingers as she came, and it was so fucking sexy. I keep working my fingers in and out of her as she rides out her orgasm.

"God you are so fucking sexy when you come." I told her.

She laughed softly before she spoke. "Thank you. Hey Britt?" she said.

"Yeah that was amazing, but now it's your turn." She said suggestively.

"You don't have to do that." I said as she pushed me so I was sitting and leaning into to back of the couch.

"I know, but I want to. I want to make you to feel, the way you made me feel." she said. "So just enjoy."

When she pulled my pants down and freed my member from its confides. She started to work her hand up and down my cock, and it felt amazing. I knew it wouldn't take for me to come, I was so turned from watch Santana come. So when she started lick, and suck lightly on the head of dick I knew I was going to explode soon.

"Fuck San baby... I gonna.." Santana took me into her mouth, my tip hitting the back of her throat. "OH FUCK YES!" I moaned as I came into her waiting mouth. She waited until she had all my come, and swallowed it all. Watching her take all my come was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen.

She sat up looked at me with a sexy smirk. "So did that feel nice?" She asked.

"That felt so fucking good." I said as I tried to get my breathing back to normal.

"Good I'm glad." She said with a giggle. I pulled my pants back up, when I finish adjusting myself Santana rested her head on my shoulder and sat there for a few minutes. I was the first to break the silence.

"Hey San?" I ask.

"Hmm" She answered.

"Would you.. umm would you want to be my girl?" I asked. "It's just that I really like you, and I would really like if you were my girlfriend." I say hoping she doesn't say no.

She removes her head from my shoulder and looks at me smiling. She places a light kiss on my lips and then says words I was hoping to hear.

"I would love to be your girl Britt."

/

I hope you guys liked it. I don't think it's very good, but please let me know what you think.


End file.
